A variety of techniques have been used in an attempt to increase quality and reduce defects in manufacturing processes in several industries. For example, many modern assembly or manufacturing facilities include error proofing (in Japanese, “pokayoke”) systems to maintain quality control and/or traceability of assemblies. Pokayoke systems typically include controllers stationed at each station of an assembly line. Such controllers are used to detect whether a process was performed according to predefined standards or thresholds. Such quality systems can reduce defects from passing on to later manufacturing processes. Further, some manufacturing facilities apply labels or barcodes on parts. The barcodes provide information to identify the particular plant, manufacturing line, and/or time of manufacture of the part.